girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Internal Chronology
This timeline attempts to place the events mentioned in the Girl Genius story in internal chronological order. Methods and Assumptions # Sources: An attempt has been made in each event description to include a link to the source of the dating information. # "Relative Dates": This column places events relative to two seminal events: the attack that destroyed Castle Heterodyne (which is assigned Year 0, Day 0) and the start of the main narrative of Girl Genius (which is assigned Year +19, Day 0). Clues in the narrative usually allow an event to be placed relative to one of these. # When was the attack on Castle Heterodyne? The for Klaus Barry Heterodyne shows his birth year as 1_72. The second digit is round on the top and, since older dates in the crypt include 1623, is probably an 8.It could also be a 9 but this is a Gaslamp Fantasy and according to Kaja that means the Victorian era. Thus, he was born in "1872". The attack occurred after Klaus Barry Heterodyne was born, which would put the attack in 1873-4.To simplify this page, the birth is assumed to be in 1872 and calculated dates that may be off by 100 years are marked with (†). # When does the main narrative begin? The narrative through Volume IX takes place in the late winter/early and middle springAs the circus approaches Strumhalten they mention .. The main narrative takes place roughly after the attack on Castle Heterodyne. Thus, the story likely begins in 1892-4. This date is assumed to be +19 years, 0 days, though it could as easily be off by +/- several months. # "Actual Dates": The Canon gives a few absolute dates, but most entries in the Actual Dates column are calculated based on clues in the narrative. # Canonicity: Nothing is entirely certain. Though statements in the narrative such as "100 years ago" are given literal effect below for convenience, but they were probably only approximations and are, of course, subject to being 'clarified'. # Elapsed time: As an approximation, a historical event occurring "14 years before", for example, volume 7 of the story is taken to occur at the same time as an event occurring "14 years before" volume 1 of the story, since the amount of time elapsed during the story isn't terribly precise (and may never be). # Shading: Green highlights the attack-on-Castle-Heterodyne and start-of-narrative events. Unshaded cells hold dates that source material fixes with some precision. Grey cells hold ranges and other best estimates. New cues and clues from Agatha H. and the Airship City Long ago # The other war broke out in earnest six months after Castle Heterodyne blew up. # Bill and Barry were last seen in public helping Woggleburg after the attack on Lord Womak. Not so long ago * Events start on a cold day in March. ** Agatha is wearing her current favorite outfit, a birthday present from Lilith. * Assuming the castle blew up in late summer or fall and Lucrezia was pregnant at the time, Agatha's is in her nineteenth year. ** Therefore the year is 1892. New cues and clues from Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess # The Storm King Fought the Heterodynes at Sturmhalten in 1673-1676. # The muses were all present when the treaty ending the battle was signed in 1676. # Part of the treaty was that the Storm King would marry Bludtharst's sister Euphrosynia. They both were the offspring of Clemetious Heterodyne. # Makes you wonder what major change happened to the castle in 1677. Timeline Long, long ago |- style="background:#efefef;" | (long, long ago) | | Geisterdamen their Eternal Lady at the Geisterdamen temple. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-832† years, or earlier) | 1041 or earlier | Ht'rok-din Mechanicsburg. |- | -831† years | 1042 | Knife, son of Ht'rok-din, 1st Castle Heterodyne in 1042 AD. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-830† to -576† years) | | Vlad "the Blasphemous" Heterodyne creates Jãgerdraught and the first of the Jãgers |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-830† to -576† years) | | Jägergenerals created. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-830† to -576† years) | | Egregious Heterodyne uncorks the Dyne and destroys the first castle |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-830† to -576† years) | | Castle Heterodyne three times. |- | -575† years | 1298 | 5th Castle Heterodyne in 1298 AD. |} Not so long, long ago |- style="background:#efefef;" | (long, long ago) | | Jägers Jägertroth to serve House Heterodyne. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-279 to -229 years) | 1593† to 1643† | Maxim, youngest of Da Boyz, is born. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-830 to -196 years) | | Faustus Heterodyne Castle Heterodyne self-aware. |- | -ca 200 years | 1668 | Storm King starts to build his Palace of Enlightenment in Provance |- | -ca200 years | 1668-1673 | The spark Van Rijn nine for Andronicus Valois, the Storm King. Storm King and Coalition of the West Bludtharst Heterodyne. |- | -200 years | 1673-1876 | Storm King holds off Heterodyne Hordes at Strumhalten. |- | -200 years | 1676 | Battle ends with treaty and wedding between Storm King and Euphrosynia. |- | -196† years | 1677 | A major to Castle Heterodyne in 1677 AD. |- | -181 years, or earlier | 1691† or earlier | Knights of Jove are in Storm King's quest to win the heart of Euphrosynia Heterodyne. Storm King's reign ends. |- | -181 years, or earlier | 1691† or earlier |One of Van Rijn's muses, Otilia is tasked by the Storm King to protect " . But Van Rijn " what Heterodyne girl would be," and orders her to keep others safe from that girl. Later, Lucrezia Mongfish transfers Otilia's personality into Von Pinn. |- | -121 years | 1751† | Embi is . As a young man, he leaves home to see the world. |- | -81 years | 1779† | Da Boyz (Ognian, Dimo, and Maxim) for the Red Heterodyne against the lava cannons of the Unseen Empire. |- |} Long ago |- style="background:#efefef;" | (long ago) | | Her Majesty, Queen Albia, ascends throne of England. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-40 years to -30 years) | 1830s† | Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, The Heterodyne Boys, and Lucrezia Mongfish are born. |- | -20 years | 1852† | The Heterodyne Boys, Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, and Punch & Judy begin adventuring. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-20 years to -3 years, 4 months) | 1852†-1868† | Klaus becomes a . |- style="background:#efefef;" | (decades ago) | | Eternal Lady frequent visits to Geisterdamen temple. |- | -6 years | 1867†-1868† | Prince of Sturmhalten grows experiments in Sturmhalten that occasionally to sewers. |- | -3 years, 4 months | October 1869†-October 1870† | Bill Heterodyne proposes to Lucrezia Mongfish, Lucrezia Klaus, Lucrezia and Klaus. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-2 years, 6-8 months) | March-May 1871†Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess refers to Gil as "looking down from 22 years" at the time of the Sturmhalten events. | Gil is born. Klaus Gil alive. Klaus thinks this would give someone from Skifander a to kill Gil. |- | -1 year, 42 days | 1872† | Klaus Barry Heterodyne is to Lucrezia and Bill in 1_72 AD. It is 2 years and 3 months since Klaus disappeared; gossips still ignore the math. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (-?? months) | | Lucrezia von Pinn as for Klaus Barry Heterodyne. |- | -3 days | 1873†-1874† | Carson von Mekkhan as Heterodyne seneschal. |- | -1 day | 1873†-1874† | Bill and Barry Castle Heterodyne because of "something to do with giant vegetables". |- style="background:#ccffcc;" | Year 0, Day 0 | February 1873†-February 1874† | 5th Castle Heterodyne is destroyed after sundown with ; Klaus Barry Heterodyne ; Lucrezia ; Lucrezia's notes are burned. |- | +?? hours | 1873†-1874† | Bill and Barry to Castle Heterodyne, recover bodies of Seneschal Von Mekkhan staff. |- | +1 day | 1873†-1874† | Bill and Barry go to war, Castle Heterodyne for last time. |- | +6 months | 1873†-1874† | The Other goes to war the Sparks and the Heterodyne Boys; 43 major houses destroyed. Knights of Jove under Prince Aaronev VI Sturmvoraus the Other. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+0 to +1 years) | 1873†-1874† | "Eternal Lady" at the Geisterdamen temple, visibly pregnant. The Holy Child is born. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+0 to +1 years) | 1873†-1874† | Agatha is born. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+0 to +3 years) | 1873†-1877† | "Eternal Lady" returns to the Geisterdamen temple, Geisterdamen to Europa to find the Holy Child. Loremistress Milvistle the gateway to the temple and its plans, stranding Geisterdamen in Europa. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+3 year) | 1875-1876 | Barry Heterodyne and Bill Heterodyne observe the attack on Lord Womak's city. Girl Genius Novelization. Confirming their calculations and revealing the whereabouts of the other. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+3 year) | 1875-1876 | Persons unknown the Geisterdamen temple while the "Eternal Lady" is absent, take the Holy Child. Geisterdamen their temple. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+3 year) | 1875-1876 | The Other attacking; is found. The Heterodyne Boys disappear. Last date for of a hive engine. Snarlantz most of the existing hive engines in Passholdt. The great houses , causing widespread destruction. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+3 year) | | Castle Wulfenbach is ; Klaus whether the Other did it. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+4 year) | 1876-1877 | Geisterdamen are visited by their goddess in her aspect of Sharp Crystal. After purging many of the Geisterdamen the rest are put to a period of building. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+3 years) | | Klaus after 'a six years'Girl Genius Novelization having spent about (four years in Skifander, and possibly additional time elsewhere) with baby Gil but without , begins his war to The Baron's Peace throughout Europa. |- | +4 years, 6 months | | TPU expedition Castle Heterodyne, is conscripted by the castle to . |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+4 years, 6 months to +5 years) | | Klaus Mechanicsburg, Jägers and von Pinn, town council. Shadow government led by Carson von Mekkhan continues to rule Mechanicsburg in secret. |- | +5 years | | Castle Heterodyne TPU assistant out for food; Klaus negotiates with the castle to supply labor. |- | +5 years, 2 months | | Carson von Mekkhan of Throne of Faustus Heterodyne 437215353 seconds (13.85 years) prior to Agatha's arrival in Mechanicsburg, swears never to channel the castle again. |- | +5 years | | 3000 of the Elite White Geisterdamen go through the one way door from the City of Silver Light to the Shadow lands. They are tasked with finding the Holy Child.Agatha H. and the Clockwork Princess p276 |- | +6 years | | Agatha 'Heterodynes' at age 5. Barry the family to keep them hidden. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+6 to +8 years) | | Barry Agatha's locket and it to her. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+1 day to 8 years) | | Barry Tarsus Beetle that Klaus did something untrustworthy. |- | +8 years | | Barry on what should be a , placing Agatha in the sole care of Punch and Judy. He has not yet returned. |- | +9 years | | Higgs signs up with the Wulfenbach airship fleet. He serves for ten years "without distinction". |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+6 years to 12 years) | 1878†-1887† | Gil Zoing at age 8. Klaus Gil's spark. Gil attends Castle Wulfenbach school incognito. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+1 to +16 years) | | Vrin and Aaronev VI Holy Machine, sparky girls in Lucrezia. |- |} Before our story begins |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+16 years) | | Hidden Skifander is “discovered” by expedition. Zeetha to see the world. Skull pirates capture Zeetha. |- | +16 years | | "Dot magnetic prince guy" the last significant rebellion against The Baron's Peace but is put down in five months. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+16 years) | | Master Payne's Circus of Adventure two of Van Rijn's muses (Tinka and Moxana). Aaronev VI Anevka in the Holy Machine. Tarvek Tinka and copies her to create a clank for Anevka. |- | +16 years | | Zeetha skull pirate fortress and, with it, to finding the way back to Skifander. |- | +16 years | | Professor Tiktoffen to Castle Heterodyne. He supervises repairs , but to the Knights of Jove. |- | +17 years | | Zeetha Master Payne's Circus of Adventure. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+5 to +19 years) | | Vole is expelled from Jägers, Jägertroth. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+6 to +19 years) | | A female prisoner her freedom from the Castle Heterodyne repair crew. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+18 years) | | Snarlantz one slaver engine to enslave a spark, then another all of Passholdt into revenants. Selnikov and the Jotun brothers erase evidence in Snarlantz's lab and spark-enslaving engine for Aaronev VI . |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+18 years) | | Klaus the Gilded Duke. Wulfenbach clanks the mountain of the Duke D'Omas. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (not too long ago) | | Gil acquires Ardsley Wooster, a , and a Lamp while living incognito and Zola. When Gil returns to Castle Wulfenbach, he is announced as the son of the Baron. Klaus (or Von Pinn) Gil's mail. |- | style="white-space: nowrap" | +18 years, 9 months | | Klaus Dihoxulator to TPU as test for Gil. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+19 years, less ?? weeks) | | Bangladesh DuPree walking gunboat Vienna 707. Moloch and Omar von Zinzer flee, as do Bruno and the kid. Bang an electrical anomaly during the attack. |- | (+18 years, 50 weeks) | | Tarsus Beetle a hive engine to TPU. |- style="background:#efefef;" | (+19 years) | | Two weeks after destroying Vienna 707, Dupree a burning town and sees another electrical anomaly. Unusually, Bang wasn't the one who burned the town. |- |} Prologue and First arc: Castle Wulfenbach |- style="background:#ccffcc;" | +19 years, 0 days | 1892†-1894† possibly morning of Wednesday, 7 March 1894 | The events of Girl Genius . Agatha Clay an electrical anomaly with a malevolent figure inside, has her locket by Omar von Zinzer, screams for him to . Gil the Dihoxulator, Tarsus Beetle, and a fish ( ). Merlot takes over TPU and Agatha. |- | +19 years, 1 day | | Agatha the Beetleberg Clank. Omar von Zinzer while holding Agatha's locket. |- | +19 years, 3 days | | Agatha in Castle Wulfenbach, the imprisoned Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer, from the Jägergenerals. |- | +19 years, 4 days | | Gil a fish. Agatha Mr. Rovainen to "go do" whatever it is he "should be doing". |- | +19 years, 5 days | Around the time of a full moon. | Agatha the Dingbots. She and Gil destroy a hive engine by Mr. Rovainen. Gil proposes . Klaus, Agatha, and others that Agatha is a Heterodyne, probably Bill and Lucrezia's child. Punch and Judy rescue Agatha but are 'killed' in the process by Von Pinn. Zulenna Luzhakna is by Dupree. Agatha flees the castle, along with Othar Tryggvassen ( ) and Krosp. |- |} Second arc: Circus and Sturmhalten |- | +19 years, 6 days | | Madame Olga is by spider clank. |- style="background:#efefef;" | +19 years, ?? days | | Klaus Jägers far from Agatha, Moloch von Zinzer to Castle Heterodyne. Othar Tryggvassen with Theopholous DuMedd. Klaus sends Merlot to Castle Heterodyne 'Miss Clay, the Heterodyne girl'. |- | +19 years, 7 days | | Circus helps Agatha her death. |- | +19 years, 8 days | | Agatha Kolee-dok-Zumil training with Zeetha, battle circus. Moxana a new game. |- | +19 years, a few days | Around the time of a .Possibly Wednesday, 21 March 1894 (full moon) | Circus Zumzum a few days after Agatha begins training, meets Othar. Jenka instructions concerning Agatha. |- | +19 years, a few weeks | | Circus revenants at Passholdt a few weeks after leaving Zumzum, acquires Da Boyz. |- | +19 years, 2 months, 1 day | | Master Payne's Circus of Adventure at Sturmhalten in Balan's Gap, for Aaronev VI again. Anevka Aaronev VI. Vrin helps an Lucrezia Agatha using the Holy Machine. Wasp weasels 170 covert revenants aboard Castle Wulfenbach. (First Sturmhalten.) |- | +19 years, 2 months, 2 days — Friday? | | Klaus that Agatha is alive, to Sturmhalten to capture her. Gil Wooster to Sturmhalten, completes repairs on Punch and Judy, including Punch's voice. (Second Sturmhalten.) |- | +19 years, 2 months, 3 days — Saturday? | Around the time of a . Possibly Saturday, 19 May 1894 (full moon) | Tarvek shelves Anevka, a copy of Lucrezia into her clank. Geisterdamen and the Lucrezia clank several hive engines and from Castle Sturmvoraus to ancient caverns. Tinka and Moxana presumedly in Castle Sturmvoraus. Wulfenbach troops covert revenants in Sturmhalten. A gigantic projection a Heterodyne heiress to the world, claims Klaus is the Other. Lucrezia/Agatha Vrin to die, Klaus with a special slaver wasp. Klaus Lars, Zeetha, Daughter of Chump. Agatha a house on the wicked Klaus. Circus creates Heterodyne apparition. (Third Sturmhalten.) |- style="background:#efefef;" | +19 years, 2 months, 4? days — Sunday night | | Circus for England following Battle of Sturmhalten. Sgt. Scorp, The Unstoppable Higgs, and Klaus in Mechanicsburg. |- |} Third arc: Mechanicsburg |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday morning to midday | | Agatha enters Mechanicsburg. Jenka . Zola Castle Heterodyne. Agatha coffee. |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday afternoon (thunderstorm) | | Carson von Mekkhan of Throne of Faustus Heterodyne 437215353 seconds (13.85 years) after he swore never to do it again. Knights of Jove , but are defeated by Gil single-handedly. Gil defeats Vole (and sends him to search for the leader of the KofJ) and is taken to Mamma Gkika’s. |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday afternoon late | | Agatha Castle Heterodyne. Klaus units to destroy Castle Heterodyne. After a Gil wakes up, almost completely healed. Zeetha explains Agatha's relationship to the Other. Gil meets Vanamonde and Krosp, and Zeetha meets Higgs. Klaus takes a walk in the medical mecha. Vole returns with Selnikov’s head. Evening bar fight at Mamma Gkika's |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday around sunset | |Agatha enters the Chapel of Bones and submits to . |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday evening | | At nightfall, Agatha's Torchmen the skies of Mechanicsburg for first time since the attack on Castle Heterodyne, drive off Zola's pink airship and Castle Wulfenbach. Tarvek Castle Heterodyne with Violetta. Agatha and Moloch find them and deal with a FSMADD. Gil catches up with Theo and Sleipnir. |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday night (fireworks) | | Gil attracts the town to the Castle with a fireworks show and fight with Zeetha. Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, Schmott Guy Castle Heterodyne. |- | +19 years, 2 months — Monday night late/early Tuesday | | Von Pinn Castle Heterodyne. Sgt. Scorp has healed and is back on-duty. Grantz Othar before Klaus in Mechanicsburg. Agatha treats Tarvek. Gil & co. meet Zola & co., and whole group is press ganged. Agatha builds a death ray and falls asleep. Most of Gil & Zola's group fall asleep. |- | +19 years, 2 months — | | Moloch succeeds in waking Agatha, who, after checking on Tarvek (who's worse), starts looking for Gil. After a talk with Zeetha, Gil wakes up his group and sends them off. Gil and Zola proceed to the Lion, where . Agatha subdues Zola and is confronting Gil when and injures Gil. Agatha prepares the group to return to Tarvek, when , but is disposed of. Agatha, Tiktoffen, Gil, & Zola travel back to Tarvek, encountering many hazards. After examining and reconciling with Gil, Agatha reintroduces him to Tarvek. ... And after further adventures in medicine and engineering, . |- | +19 years, 2 months — evening | | Van visits Carson. Klaus tries to escape his hospital room but is sedated by Dr. Sun. Agatha undertakes the si vales valeo procedure. |- |} In the future |- style="background:#efefef;" | (in the future?) | | The enigma uses a time window device device to view Agatha in downtown Beetleburg |- style="background:#efefef;" | (in the future) | | Agatha a time window device with Gil, Moloch, and a Geisterdame. |} † marks relative or absolute dates that are off by 100 years if Klaus Barry Heterodyne was born in 1972. Other sources of Internal Chronology an entry in girl genius lab Category:Chronology Chronology, Internal